


not quite like the movies

by seoyovngho



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, meet-not-so-cute, mentions of drinking, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoyovngho/pseuds/seoyovngho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu just wanted to pet the dog</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite like the movies

Minghao shot up out of bed, confused. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly awake and his dream hadn't been a bad one so he was unsure why he just jolted upright in bed, ready for action. He turned to his alarm clock. His eyes had to adjust slightly before he could read 3:12 AM displayed in bright red letters. He frowned, falling back onto his pillow, ready to sleep until morning when he heard it. 

There was rustling coming from the backyard. He opened his eyes again as if that would help him listen to the activity outside. There was a small thud and then quiet. At least with the noises, he could tell where the intruder was, but the silence made him uneasy. There was the possibility that Jammie, his dog was just roaming the yard and making noise, but she's a small dog and the noises felt much too loud for her. 

Minghao watched a lot of horror films so he knew the smart thing would not be to grab his baseball bat and head down to the garden to deal with the intruder. But that's what he did anyway. He throws the covers off himself, puts on his slippers and grabs his phone as he leaves his bedroom. 

For someone with a weaker heart than Minghao, the corridor could seem eerie. The moonlight streaks through the end window, casting odd shadows due to the window frame. The light displaces on the banisters, making the light shine in weird directions, though most are shrouded by darkness. He makes his way down the stairs, pausing at each one to avoid the creakiest part of each one so as not to alert the intruder. 

When he finally reaches the bottom, he turns to his left towards the back door. The keys are still in the lock from when he locked up the house five hours ago. He takes the item, muffling the jingle jangle of keys with his large hand and turns. 

He unbolts the lock at the top of the door before opening it slowly, cautious of any sudden movements. He opens a large enough gap for him to slip through into the darkness. He climbs down the steps from the back porch and is met with a sight he was not expecting. 

Jammie is resting happily in the lap of some random guy sat in the middle of his fucking garden as he pets her gently. Neither has noticed Minghao's presence, too content with each other. The man's shaggy black hair hides his face and his wardrobe of black on black allowed him to blend in with the surrounding darkness. Minghao might not have noticed him if not for the shock of white teeth peeking out under his fringe. 

"-honestly an angel. What did we do to deserve beautiful creatures like you?" The man's voice is deep but gentle as he coos at the dog situated in his lap. He halts his petting for a moment before Jammie whines, upset about the lack of affection she's receiving. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He goes back to stroking behind her ears. "Please don't hate me because of that."

Minghao feels like he's spectating a really special moment he shouldn't be intriguing on. Then he remembers that it's his fucking dog and this guy has broken into his garden. He lifts the bat threateningly and finally speaks. "What the hell are you doing in my backyard?" The stranger looks up suddenly, finally aware of Minghao's presence. Jammie looks put out, only because the stranger's hands have shot up in the air and are no longer stroking her. "Jammie, come here girl." Minghao calls, bat still poised for action. The dog huffs but still makes her way out of the man's lap and she stalks over to her owner. The guy stands up quickly and he is tall but Minghao knows he could still take this guy if he needs to. 

"You're dog is so lovely. I had to pet her." The stranger explains and Minghao now realises he is slurring. This random guy is drunk and in his garden and Minghao is not awake enough for this shit. 

"But why are you in my garden?" Minghao presses. 

The stranger looks at him like he just grew three heads. "To pet your dog? I just said that. I heard her barking quietly so I had to stroke her." 

He has no idea how to respond to that. This guy is drunk and obviously not thinking clearly so of course, that makes sense to him in his current state. In a moment of weakness and disbelief, Minghao lowers the bat still in his hand. the stranger takes this as a welcoming gesture and starts to stumble over to Minghao. 

"Please don't call the police. I'm a good kid. It's just dogs are so precious to the world and I wanted your dog to know she's appreciated." He shoots a dumb, lopsided grin at Minghao, baring his fang-like teeth. Minghao hates himself in that moment because he feels so weak because of this handsome drunk stranger. 

But then the stranger vomits right on Minghao's slippers. Jammie darts away in disgust, taking shelter in her doghouse but Minghao stays still, now fully awake thanks to the drunk stranger. The man's eyes widen comically in realisation. "Shit." He mutters as he steps back. There's vomit down the man's shirt and at the side of his mouth and suddenly he's a lot less attractive. 

Wordlessly, Minghao takes off his slippers, leaving them in the grass and turns back to the house. He doesn't realise the stranger has followed him until he's about to close the door behind him and he's met with that gross face. Minghao is torn for a second because this guy is drunk and didn't really do anything wrong apart from loving dogs, but then again he's a complete stranger covered in vomit and Minghao isn't sure is he wants to look after that kind of mess. 

The stranger looks up at him with pleading eyes and Minghao cracks, opening the door further to allow the stranger in. "What's your name?" He asks as he wipes his shoes on the doormat. 

"Minghao." He replies with a huff, venturing into the laundry for a shirt cleaner than the one the drunkard is wearing. 

"Oh my god! I'm Mingyu! We're the Mings!" He seems genuinely excited about this and Minghao is not ready to deal with that yet so he just ignores the comment as he hands the t-shirt to Mingyu. He shrugs off his dirty top and not only is he tall and handsome but he's also got an amazing body. Minghao coughs uncomfortably and looks away from Mingyu's chest but the taller seems unabashed as he puts on the new shirt. 

Minghao leads the other to the kitchen. He grabs some kitchen roll and hands it to Mingyu to wipe his mouth. While he is busy with that, Minghao grabs a bottle of water from the fridge to hand to his tall intruder. Mingyu accepts the bottle with a large smile and a thanks. "I don't want to be rude," Minghao scoffs at that because it's a little late for that. "But can I sit down for a bit before I leave. I just need to clear my head a bit." 

Before Minghao can even respond, Mingyu is in the living room and passed out on the old couch occupying most of the room. 

Minghao lets out an exasperated sigh but leaves the sleeping giant alone. He can deal with this in the morning. He locks the back door and trudges back upstairs to his bedroom with his bat where he sets an alarm for 6AM in hopes he'll be awake before Mingyu downstairs so he can get some sober answers before he sends the stranger on his way. 

This doesn't go to plan. Though his alarm goes off at 6AM, in his sleepy state he forgets why he set the alarm so early when he doesn't need to be up until 10. He turns the aggravating alarm off and snuggles back into his sheets in blissful sleep. He wakes up again at half past 8 because of a loud thud coming from downstairs. Being awake comes as a sudden realisation to him. He jolts up, throws the covers off himself and swings his legs over the side of his bed to out on his slippers. When his feet meet carpet he panics as last night's events flood his mind. He grabs his bat and scrambles out the room and down the stairs to the living room. 

He runs straight into a tall figure who steadies him by placing his hands on his shoulders. The figure - Mingyu lets his mouth drop open in shock and a small "oh shit," escapes from his lips. "I didn't realise how cute you are."

Minghao feels himself blush and he hates it. He will not be charmed by a handsome, hungover stranger in his own house. Nope. No sir, not today. Mingyu's hands drop from his shoulders and he steps back to bow slightly. "I am very sorry for any inconvenience I have caused you by my intrusion last night." 

Minghao huffs. He kind of wanted to cuss this guy out but now he's apologised he feel like he can't. Instead, he mumbles a "thanks, I guess," And he props the baseball bat up against the wall. It's only then when he properly takes in Mingyu's disheveled state. His eyes are in a slight squint in attempts to block the light reaching his eyes, his hair is sticking up in every direction and there's drool dried at the side of his mouth with remnants of last nights vomits. He looks fucking gross. 

He sympathises with the guy, "I'll grab you an aspirin or something," he says before shuffling into the kitchen, Mingyu on his heels. Mingyu still has the water bottle from last night which he uses to down his painkillers. It won't do wonders but hopefully, it will help the evident headache a little bit. 

There's an awkward silence and Minghao has to break it. "What we're you even doing petting my dog in my backyard at 3am?" 

Mingyu rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. The shirt he's wearing is clearly too small for him and most of his abdomen is revealed in the process, giving Minghao an eyeful of snail trail. He pushes that thought to the back of his head (but secretly thanks himself for providing clean clothing for Mingyu last night). "I was on my way back home and I took a shortcut through the cycle path behind your house and well, I heard your dog so I guess I thought it would be a good idea to jump the fence and say hi."

At least he has the manners to look apologetic, Minghao thinks. He simply nods in understanding, not really sure where to go from there. 

"So you live nearby then?" Minghao asks after a few moments pass, breaking the weird tension between the two of them. 

Mingyu shoots Minghao a small smile as he rocks on the balls of his feet. "There's an apartment block about a five-minute walk from here. I share one with a friend of mine." They fall silent again as Mingyu looks around, taking in the house. "I should probably be off. I have class at 11 and I'd like to clean myself up before I go in." He chuckles, imagining how everyone would react if he strolled into the lecture hall in his current state. 

Minghao just nods, huffing out a small laugh even though it wasn't funny. He walks Mingyu to his front door and unlocks it for him. "Well, bye I guess. Get home safe." Minghao is about to close the door on him when a hand stops him. 

"Wait! Your shirt!" Mingyu gestures to his own torso and Minghao's shirt which is covering it. "And you have mine." 

Minghao thinks for a moment, because as exciting as this situation is (and as hot as Mingyu is) he wants it to be over. "Let's just exchange numbers and you can pick it up whenever. I mean, you know where I live." He jokes awkwardly. 

Mingyu's face seems to light up at the suggestion and takes his phone out from his back pocket. He quickly unlocks it and shoves it in Minghao's face. Minghao can't help but shake his head in exasperation at the boy but takes the phone to enter his number anyway. "There you go." He hands the phone back to his hungover companion. "Just text when you want to stop by and we'll figure out a time." 

"Okay!" Mingyu gives Minghao a blinding smile before waving and trotting down the front porch to the street. Minghao stays in the doorway for a while, leaning against it's frame with an amused smile tugging at his lips. Once Mingyu leaves his sight, he finally closes the door, shaking his head in disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> I met you last night when you were drunkenly petting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the fuck is your name and why were you patting a dog in the middle of the night?
> 
> I haven't edited this so if you see any mistakes or have any criticism please let me know!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @MOONHUlS


End file.
